Rainbow Dresses
by Freyja SilverWillow
Summary: He had failed his mother, he had failed his wife. Could he fail to save his son as well? Following Darth Vader in his last minutes of life.


This is what happens (to me) when watching all six episodes of Star Wars in a row- apparently this takes about twelve hours to do. Start early and not four in the afternoon like I did. Excuse the dialogue taken from RotJ, I do believe some of the lines are flubbed.

DISCLAIMER: I am not George Lucas, nor any of his subsidiaries thereof.

* * *

Everything had been so simple- when had it changed? Vader hadn't felt turmoil like this in years. Sick, familiar feelings rose within him as he watched Luke writhing on the floor, screaming in pain.

Luke. His son.

His time with Padmé seemed like a lifetime ago, and it might as well have been. Too short and sweet. Hadn't he been happy? So happy with the idea of having a family? His family- Padmé was with child. Wasn't there a time when that was all he could think about, holding his newborn child? That was before those nightmares. Before everything crumbled beneath his feet.

His son, who was so much stronger than he ever was. He had all of Padmé's strength, none of his weakness. Could he honestly watch Palpatine kill Luke for his defiance?

Force lightning crackled though the air, jerking Luke's body at unseemly angles as Palpatine sneered down at his victim. For a moment, Luke managed to regain control of his own body and cry out. _"Father, please!"_

For a moment Vader was swept back to the sandy dunes of Tatooine, to the volcanic heat of Mustafar.

He had failed to save his mother. He had failed to save his wife.

Suddenly Vader came to life, lurching for the Emperor, gripping him by his foul robes and lifting him with all his remaining strength. Far into the air, up and away from his son, Palpatine screaming in helpless terror as Force lightning whipped violently through the air. The dark energy flamed through Vader's suit and charred body, shutting down vital circuits, exploding in what was left of his human body. It didn't matter- he would not take Luke like Palpatine had taken him. Hoisting his once and former master, Vader heaved and flung the ancient beast down the shaft after his arm. Like he should have done, that night on Coruscant.

Fell wind blasted up as the Emperor impacted, whipping over Vader as he leaned heavily against the railing, weak, spent and fading. Maybe now his mother and wife had forgiven him.

He almost didn't feel it when hands touched his shoulders, pulling his prone form back from death. Unable to hold himself up anymore, he fell backwards into Luke.

In that moment, Anakin's son held him.

* * *

Explosions. There was always explosions, deep space, and angular gray metal around him. Space was so cold and silent- like death. It was almost comfortable after being taken from Mustafar, but he found himself wanting something different. The cooling waters of Naboo, the soft, green grasses, the crystal clear skies reflecting in the lakes, Padmé's rainbow dresses...

Luke finally collapsed under Vader's weight, dropping him to the floor of the crumbling Death Star. Soldiers, officers, engineers and pilots raced around them, too interested in saving themselves to pay Luke and Vader any heed. Rats on a sinking ship.

Pulling Vader over to the open gangplank of a ship, Luke propped his father up like one might a doll. Opening his eyes further, Vader found himself wondering what color hair his son had. Were his eyes blue like his? Or were they brown like Padmé's? Blonde hair or brown? All that met his vision, however, were cruel shades of red crackled with golden lines. He was so weak, removing the mask would definitely kill him- if he could even manage that now- but he knew there was nothing he could do about that. He wanted to see his son. So he asked, nearly begging Luke to help him remove it.

There was verbal hesitation from Luke. Of course he would die- nothing could stop that now. A warm feeling, not unlike the feelings he had when he was with Padmé, when he was fighting alongside Obi-Wan all those years ago tingled through him, even ghosting through his parts that existed only in theory and machinery. "Just once, let me see you with my own eyes."

Strangely, Luke didn't fumble with the helmet and released the mask easily, carefully. Air filled the gaps, the stale, recycled air feeling cool and refreshing after an eternity encased in a living coffin. It stung his eyes, making them red as he looked at Luke.

There was no doubt about it. Luke definitely took after him. And his sister? His sister, Leia. That girl that had reminded him so much of Padmé it had made him angry. Leia was darker colored, like her mother. Or his mother. Tears stung and soothed his aching eyes as he wondered what it might have been like if things had been different. If Padmé had her nursery room by the gardens at the lake house. The panic induced when they would discover they were preparing for not one, but two. Raising their children by the shining lake, whether or not they could hide their apparent sin. He hadn't wanted to. He had never wanted to hide.

The tears blurred his vision, obscuring Luke from his view. "Now go my son. Leave me."

"I can't leave you, I've got to save you!" Though Luke's voice was quiet, there was a tremor of desperation. A familiar plea. There was nothing left to save- all that was left of him was a broken body, an ocean of regret, brilliant memories and a legacy that he prayed that would die with him. Anakin smiled. It came out strange after so long, but it was a smile.

"You already have, Luke. You were right. Tell your sister..." A voice, soft and elusive brushed over his senses as his vision darkened. A voice from his past washed over him, calling his name. He stumbled, refocusing on Luke for the last time. "...You were right about me..."

_Anakin..._ the voice carried over all of his senses, and in that moment there was a flutter. He felt cool, rainbow silk against his skin, tresses studded with flowers and adorned with wings, and soft lips that stole his last breath from this mortal world. The voice held by the apparition spoke again, using that voice he wished for so long to hear again. _Ani, it's time to come home._


End file.
